Medical imaging refers to techniques and processes for obtaining data characterizing a subject's internal anatomy and pathophysiology including, for example, images created by the detection of radiation either passing through the body (e.g. x-rays) or emitted by administered radiopharmaceuticals (e.g. gamma rays from technetium (99mTc) medronic acid given intravenously). By revealing internal anatomical structures obscured by other tissues such as skin, subcutaneous fat, and bones, medical imagining is integral to numerous medical diagnosis and/or treatments. Examples of medical imaging modalities include 2-dimensional imaging such as: x-ray plain films; bone scintigraphy; and thermography, and 3-dimensional imaging modalities such as: magnetic resonance imaging (MRI); computed tomography (CT), cardiac sestamibi scanning, and positron emission tomography (PET) scanning.